


sadistic tendencies.

by xiaosbf



Series: pancake boi ☆ [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, Lots of it, Masochism, Masturbation, More tags to be added, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Persona 5 Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, akechi is one kinky man, because i haven’t finished playing the game, lots of smut, makeout sessions, persona 5 royal spoilers, the akechi in p5r is hotter-, theyre minor though, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosbf/pseuds/xiaosbf
Summary: akechi is back and you’ve missed him so much. it’s about time you both catch up. isn’t that right?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Series: pancake boi ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873219
Comments: 45
Kudos: 161





	1. reunited.

You still couldn’t believe Akechi was back. Sure, the rest of the Phantom Thieves had gotten their senses back along with the turn of events, but Akechi was very different. He was really here and in the flesh. You couldn’t even begin to imagine the look you had on your face when he walked into LeBlanc out of the blue.

You thought for the longest that he was gone. Ever since the fight in Shido’s palace... you lived those days accepting his death. You were talking to Akira about the state of this reality when you heard the bell above the cafe door ring. You turned around in what seemed like slow motion and saw _him_. It was the very guy you had grown to love despite all of his flaws.

After you thought he had died, you made sure that Shido payed for what he did. He had never cared about Akechi and just used him as a pawn. You will never forget the anger you felt that day...

Nevertheless, he was there. In LeBlanc. You didn’t at all waste your time running into his arms to perform an all out attack with a hug. “Akechi!” you buried your face in his coat. Oh how that smile wouldn’t leave your face. The brunette’s face was surprised momentarily, but he quickly regained composure. A small smile played at his lips.

Akira soon walked over to him. “Good. You’re here too. I need to speak with you both.” Akechi told, glancing at your figure which was still hugging him. Morgana smiled, “I think they both could use a little fresh air.” The now human Morgana thought that you and Akira were going crazy for acting surprised about their surroundings.

All three of you walked over to the nearby laundromat. You wrapped your arms around Akechi’s waist as he stood. _Hoo boy_ , did you appreciate the height difference between you both. His body warmth was so nice to feel once again and you were just basking in it.

“How are you... alive?” Akira asked. You guess you wondered the same thing. You looked up at the brunette, “Yeah... how exactly did you make it through, well, you know...” You weren’t exactly how to say ‘How did you not die after trapping yourself in with your doppelgänger— in a way— and his lackeys?’ “For the long time, I... I thought you were...” you began to sniffle, as your eyes averted from his.

Akechi let out a small sigh and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. “We have bigger things to worry about here..” he continued to explain himself and what all he could deduct from their current situation. You and Akira made sure to listen. Soon enough, Akira was heading back to the café. That left you and Akechi alone.

You whispered his name, looking down at your shoes. “I really had thought that you were gone...” If you thought about the fight all over again, you were promised to cry. “I-I even remember ho-“ Akechi shushed you. His hand rested on your cheek and guided you to look up at him. “I’m here now, am I not?” You slowly nodded. Akechi had began to close the space in between you two and you were ready. You hadn’t kissed him in what felt like forever.

His kisses always started out soft and gentle, before sweetly escalating into something deep and passionate. Your back was against the washing machines as your kiss went further and further. Akechi was truly indulging himself. After all, he had missed you as much as you missed him even if he didn’t show it. His hands had already unzipped your fluffy jacket. Those gloved hands pulled your sweater up just enough to rest his hands on the bare skin of your waist. A small noise left your lips at the cold air, but you wouldn’t dare bring his actions to a halt.

“I bet you’ve missed _this_ too.” he whispered in your ear. You didn’t even need to see his face to know that he was smirking. His leg made it in between yours, knee rubbing slightly against your crotch. You bit down on your lip, doing your best to hold back the noises that wished to escape. He made sure to move his leg at an agonising pace. “Akechi...” you moaned softly. “I know I’ve certainly missed that begging of yours.” His face was now in the crook of your neck, leaving kisses all around. The male’s dominate hand travelled underneath your shirt, grabbing at your breast. “ _A-Ah_... _Akechi_..”

Suddenly, his phone began ringing. Multitasking, he pulled it out of his coat pocket. “Hm. It’s Akira.” You furrowed your eyebrows, lips forming into a pout. “But-“ Akechi of course answered, considering the reality’s current conflict. “What.” he answered, obviously just as annoyed as you were to have plans put on hold. But Akechi honestly was not a fan of putting things on hold completely. Anyone that really knew him could tell you that.

He continued toying with you, ignoring the fact that Akira— whom was your good friend— was just on the other line. His hand came from underneath your shirt, and instead went underneath that skirt and underwear of yours. Akechi’s skilled fingers were quick to dive deep into your entrance. Right before doing so, he made sure to rest his phone between his left cheek and shoulder, ultimately using his free hand to cover your mouth in an instant. You moans were muffled by the glove of his hand.

“ _Apparently there’s a palace visible at the Stadium_.”

Akechi didn’t even bother hiding the smirk on his face at the sight of you. You were so hot from his perspective especially in position that you were currently in now. “Really now? How interesting.” The movements of his fingers picked up the pace and you were squirming underneath him. Wetness coated his fingers and Akechi wasn’t at all bothered by it, through he would’ve rather felt it with his bare hands than a gloved one. It would have to suffice for now.

“ _Kasumi just called me about it._ ” Akira said through the phone. “Oh? Yoshizawa-san told you?” Akechi wondered for a moment if she wielded a persona as well. Due to his mind spacing for even a slight moment, his movements slowed. You were quick to notice that. Your hand reached out and brushed against the tent of his pants. This certainly caught Akechi’s attention as he slowly sucked in a breath. “I have to go, but I’m on my way.” he told Akira before hanging in up.

The brunette removed his hand from over your mouth and slide the phone into his pocket. “Are you just that desperate to be fucked that you couldn’t even wait?” His hand was now wrapped around your neck. All you could do is moan in response. You loved it when Akechi got rough with you. During that whole Ace Detective Prince act, he was so gentle, but after revealing his true self and nature to you, he’s never gone back. “P-Please Akechi...” his named rolled off of your tongue with such lust that brought a symphony to his ears. The male sighed in disappointment and let go of your throat. “You’re such a slut.”

Akechi immediately began fingering you faster and you were at lost for words. His fingers felt so good, pushing deeply back and forth inside you. Your hands gripped his shoulders for support. His name fell from your lips like a chant and Akechi soaked it all up like a sponge. “But you’re my slut. Isn’t that right?” You threw your head back. He wasn’t making your situation any better. Slipping a third finger inside, he only seemed to move faster. Meanwhile, you were slowly losing it.

His fingers curled up inside of you and his thumb ran circles around your clit. Akechi knew exactly what he was doing. Even after all this time of being away from you. He knew exactly how to pleasure you. He knew what really got you good and sent your head into the heavens. “Akechi.. I... please..” your pathetic begging filled his desire to take you here and now, but...

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait. We have to get going.” He began to put a halt to his actions, but you grabbed his arm. “N-No... _Please_ Akechi. I really want..” your eyes averted to the conflict behind his pants. Your hand started to gently palm him through his pants. The male sucked in a rather shaky breath, trying to maintain composure over not ravishing you right this moment. “Just wait.” He retracted both of his hands from your body. You whined and pouted ever so childishly.

“All good things come to those who wait, no?” You knew better than to deviate from him. So, you sucked up your pride and arousal and nodded. He smiled that then straightened out your clothes and hair a bit. After removing his gloves, he pulled you into a kiss. “You’ll be good for me. _Won’t you_?” he whispered softly in your ear. You shivered, but nodded at this too. “Mhm.” The brunette grabbed your hand as you both walked to the station together. 


	2. safe room rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> those thoughts of yours begin to take their toll, causing you to slow down the team. and akechi gets fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this was supposed to be apart of chapter one, but i wanted to post at least some chapter to indicate that i am writing for akechi a ton nowadays. either way, enjoy <33

“So, Yoshizawa-san’s got a persona.” Akechi laughed. The red head widened her eyes and looked over to Akira. “Uhm... are you..” Kasumi looked at you, Akira, and then Akechi. Who was this girl? You were fairly confused on the certain topic at hand. Akechi smiled and laughed, “If you’re asking if I’m apart of the Phantom Thieves, I am not.” Kasumi looked over to Akira who nodded. You were currently hugging Akechi’s right arm when Kasumi looked at you again. “Forgive me for asking so bluntly, but who are you?” 

You told her your name with a bow. “I’m actually apart of the Phantom Thieves though.” you admitted with a nervous laugh. You had been a persona user for awhile, but your powers weren’t at all strong enough then to fight and go changing hearts. It wasn’t until the fight with Shido where you awaken to your true powers. Of course, this was due to the many emotions you felt upon him killing the person you cared the most for. “I take it you’re not.” Akechi said, scanning her up and down.

Well, of course she wasn’t. This was your first time even hearing about she was a persona user. You had to take a guess she didn’t want to join and even rejected the offer of doing so. Kasumi confirmed this explaining her side. You and Akira would be teaming up with the traitor and the rejector of the Phantom Thieves. What a change of pace, but you didn’t mind the change when it came to Akechi. This time around, he was acting like his true self around others. You guess he had no reason to hold up the fake act anymore at all. You appreciated that.

His eyes were darker and he kept himself composed. His voice was a bit deeper too and overall he was so much hotter. “You and Akechi-san...” Kasumi was looking at how you and him were holding hands. “Yes, we’re dating. If that’s what you were wondering.” Akechi was quick to answer. A blush rose to your cheeks. “Uhm... let’s just get inside already..” you shuffled around in your spot next to him. Akechi couldn’t even hide his smirk at your reaction. You were so cute. It was duality that got to him and you could say the same to him with his own duality.

The four of you discovered a new metaverse app and travelled into the new, visible palace. As soon as you all were inside, your clothes changed. Kasumi’s outfit seemed so pretty and graceful if you were being honest. She must’ve been a dancer or something along the lines of that. Joker’s attire stayed the same. And Akechi’s...

Oh god. His attire. You froze up at the sight of it. His true attire, the one that displayed his true self. The black and dark blue striped outfits, the black mask. He was so hot. Even the way he stood was hot. He seemed so unbothered and villain like. Technically speaking, he was indeed a villain and oh god, did you have the hots for it all. You were trying to keep yourself composed, just as your boyfriend would, but that proved to be difficult. You did your very best to resist the urge to rub your thighs together as you could feel heat beginning to swell up in your lower body.

But yours. Did your outfit always show off that much skin? Akechi was sure that he would remember if so. Your outfit was decked out in the colour white with a sprinkle of pink. Your shorts were very short to describe them at the least. Those white thigh high socks were being held up by garter belts. You wore pink ballet inspired platforms to compliment it. There was a white mesh crop top with a pink crop top underneath it. That top was keeping that mesh one from showing off too much skin.. or nudity may be the better fitting word. You had on long white gloves at had pretty pink ribboned bows at the wrists. There were angel wings behind your back which were actually fluttering. Akechi could only assume that it was apart of your persona in some way. This included the golden halo floating just an inch or two above your head.

So you saw a character of justice as an angel of some sort. How cute. You mask was white and regal like with detailing in every crevice. Pink ribbons flowed from both sides of the mask over your eyes. The attire made you look so innocent.

“Uhm..” Kasumi was looking at Akechi’s outfit nervously. Akira himself spoke up, “That one, huh?” The redhead gave Akira a puzzled look. “I’m not sure I understand.” The brunette scoffed, “I have no reason to uphold the false image of the Ace Detective Prince anymore. Hence why my attire is the way that it is.”

You beamed and clapped your hands together. “I really like it!” Your eyes practically had hearts in them as you looked up at him. Akechi smirked, recalling your reaction earlier, “Oh, I  _know_ you do.” he didn’t even try hiding his suggestive tone. Kasumi and Akira looked at each other, eyes widened. Talk about third and fourth wheel. You turned on your heel and walked away from him. Why did he have to say it like that? Akechi went up to the elevator button and gave it a press. “Come on. We don’t have time to waste.”

. . .

All of you made it to the very first fight of many. You nearly forgot about how sadistic your boyfriend really was. With you being a masochist and all, his words really did not do you any favours. Unless you considered favours as causing lust to spur up inside you. When summoning his persona, his voice would get so dark and deranged actually. You easily thought of it as the next best thing. His voice was always attractive to you, but something about his voice when in battle hit differently. The amount of things that voice could make you do.

The sadistic male had you all wrapped around his finger and he didn’t even notice. You tried your best to concentrate on the battles you all had to work through, but it was proving to be difficult. Just the sound of his voice had wetness pooling in your underwear. Your mind would often drift off involuntarily and daydream about all the things Akechi could do to you. You wanted him so badly and the efforts to hide it were slimming down with each battle.

Eventually, it got to the point where your attacks were definitely not doing as much damage as they used to. Your defense lowered on it own and so did your accuracy. Of course, everyone took notice of it. Especially when an enemy had downed you and nearly killed you in the process. Thankfully, Akechi had shoved you out of the way to save you just in time. After Akira, Kasumi, and Akechi finished off the remaining enemies, they walked over to you.

You sat on the floor, staring down at your hands that were placed in your lap. “Senpai, are you okay?” Kasumi asked, crouching down and putting a hand on your shoulder. You couldn’t even answer, so you nodded slowly. “I’m really sorry everyone. I don’t mean to slow you all down.” You were really directing those words at Akechi. You knew how much he hated weaklings who slowed him down. You felt so pathetic for letting lust get to you that much. “If you need to rest, we can stop by a safe room.”

Akechi let out a “Tch.” at those words. “I don’t want to cause anymore trouble.” you sulked. “It’s no trouble at all!” the cheerful redhead reassured. “So, come on.” she smiled. Akira was just about to help you up when he caught Akechi’s glare. “Just get up and let’s go.”

Kasumi sighed and furrowed her eyebrows as you managed to slowly stand to your feet. You made sure to trail off far behind the others in shame. You felt so dirty and pathetic. Even when Akechi looked at you in disappointment, the arousal only grew to be worse. The wetness clinging to your underwear was getting to be quite uncomfortable, but you couldn’t help it. Your thighs rubbed together on their own. You were so desperate to rid yourself of this feeling weighing on you.

Your mind replayed Akechi’s voice and his rather twisted dialogue within a fight. While imagining him degrading you in the same orderly fashion, your arms snaked around your torso. What was wrong with you? Had some shadow managed to give you the status aliment of lust? Then again, a few fights were blurry. 

Somehow you managed to make it to a safe room. You immediately sat down in a chair and stared at your lap. Kasumi whispered to Joker, “Is she going to be all right...?” The black hair male nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. Akechi rolled his eyes at the both of them. “She’ll be fine. Let’s go. We still have to find this Palace’s Ruler.”

“Akechi-san, you can stay behind to make sure she’s okay. Me and Kurusu-senpai can continue on.” Kasumi suggested. Akechi glanced back at you. After a moment or so, he sighed. Why did he have to care about you so much? Feelings could be such a pain in the ass. “Fine, but don’t go getting yourselves killed.”

The both of them nodded and went on their way. This left you and Akechi alone again. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked walking over to the table. You still refused to look at him, because you simply didn’t have the courage too. “Answer me.” he slammed his hand on the table causing you to flinch. You shook your head and closed your eyes. When he got so demanding and in control, you felt weak in the knees. Next, you heard a stern call of your name. 

Your thighs were rubbing themselves together again as you bit down on your lip. You were still unable to say anything. It was just then when Akechi caught onto your “little” conflict. He eyed your thighs and smirked. “Ah, I see.” The brunette walked over and behind your small figure. “How disappointing. You said that you would be good. Yet here you are, so desperate to be fucked.” He laughed, “And in a nauseating palace of all places!”

You weren’t even going to try denying your true desires. You just wanted Akechi to take you right here and now. His body loomed over yours, left hand reaching for your shorts. He suddenly paused, “Stand up.” You quickly obeyed, standing to your feet despite how your legs felt like jelly. The taller male pulled you against him. Before doing anything, he discarded his mask and yours too.

Akechi was standing right behind you and made sure you were pressed close enough to his body to feel his steadily growing erection. You felt his hands roam around your body, getting a feel for your outfit. His hands moved up to your breasts, massaging them through your top. Your breath began to heave at such a simple action. Akechi left kisses up your neck before he made it up to your ear and stopped. “You really wanted my cock that badly, huh?” You moaned at his words alone. The things only Akechi could do to you worked wonders.

“Is that what a slut like you wants?” you could practically feel his smirk. “ Please Akechi...” you practically whined. “Mmm,” his dominant hand was at your shorts, being quick to unbutton it and slipped his hand beneath your underwear. “Maybe if you beg enough, I’ll think about giving you what you want.” Oh, god. His words... they were just fuelling your core with desire. And this was only the beginning.

The male wasted no time grazing two fingers over your clit, making you shudder. “Akechi.” The second call out of his name of many to come. Just thinking about it aided his own desire as well. “Fuck, you managed to get this wet?” He knew very well that you yearned for him, but not this much.

“M-Mhm. It’s cause of you...” you murmured, feeling just a tad embarrassed. “Oh?” he pretended to be shocked. Who else would’ve caused you to get like this? He’d be damned if it was that Joker. “Why don’t you go into the details?” You bit your lip, but nodded. “Well... just watching you fight and talk down to the enemy. It was really-“ you were cut off by your own moan as you felt his fingers slip easily inside you. Akechi groaned at the way you clenched around his fingers. He couldn’t hardly wait to bend you over the table and pound inside of you as you cried over and over for more.

His hand didn’t at all hesitate to start pushing his fingers back and forth inside of your hot and wet core. “Continue.” he whispered huskily. You gulped, trying not to becoming a moaning mess so quickly. “I-It was really...” you were cut short with your own moan once more. “Do you want me to leave you in your predicament?” he asked in a stern tone. You shook your head at him. “Then... keep talking.”

“It was really hot... The more and more you fought, the worst my thoughts got. I kept on thinking about you talking down to me in the same way a-and doing whatever you wanted to me.” Your confession spilled from your lips between a few fits of moans. Akechi didn’t mind that, he appreciated your efforts. “I wasn’t aware of how masochistic my girlfriend was.” his fingers curled up and hit the right spot with each plunge. In actuality, Akechi did. He always has too. He was a detective for goodness’s sake. Did you think he wouldn’t notice? How foolish. “I’m sorry.” you mumbled underneath your breath. “Hm? Did my sadistic tendencies really give you that much trouble?” The smug look on his face was far from unnoticeable.

Truth be told, the brunette didn’t know what to expect from your sudden change in behaviour. But he wasn’t at all disappointed with his new discovery. You just got better and better, didn’t you? He made sure to quicken his pace too. Oh, how he longed to hear that  sweet begging of yours. And soon enough, you were wriggling under him. He knew those movements all too well. You were close. 

His free hand gripped your hip hard enough to leave a bruise. You truly were gone thanks to Akechi’s skilful hands. He had made sure that he was pressed up against you from behind to the point where you could feel his arousal growing more and more. You knew he pulled that act on purpose to make matters even worse for you. Once again, his name left those lips of yours and Akechi really did savour it. “What? Is the pathetic slut going to cum all over my fingers?”

You clenched around him again at those words that he talked down to you with. Akechi only had that smirk on his face. He had absolutely every right to after all. He hadn’t even been keeping this up for long and here you were, getting all hot and bothered. By something so simple too. The effect he had on you was obviously grand. If he hadn’t knew it then, he certainly knew now. 

Don’t get him wrong though, you had an effect on him too. The male was keeping himself composed to the best of his abilities. But he’d be lying if he denied wanting to absolutely devour you. Just being able to see you again had planted the seed of those lustrous thoughts. Then, it grew with the sight of your attire. You looked so pure and innocent... like something Akechi wanted to ruin and taint with his rather devilish behaviour.

“Answer the fucking question.” his free hand reeled back before landing a slap on that ass of yours. This sent you over the edge, making that pent up arousal unravel. “Oh,  _fuck_. You get off to that?” he practically groaned at that way those substances went all of his fingers. Your shorts were soaked now and dripping with your own cum. Akechi slowly eased another finger inside of you. Fingers traced every crevice of your core, relishing the wetness bestowed upon them.

You could feel his cock twitch from behind you at the sight. “Shit. You’re hot.” Oh, he’d definitely be sure to ruin whatever innocence you had left. His fingers laced themselves around your throat and he pulled you back. “You’re going to do that again.” he whispered, sending shivers down your spine.

The brunette took a seat and pulled you along, and over his lap. This position alone made you even more wet then ever. “Since you get off to that shit, I’ll provide you with more.” His fingers continued to roughly working at your core, wasting no time to finger-fuck you so well. The only coherent thing that left your mouth were moans. You couldn’t possibly manage to say much anything else and your boyfriend obviously didn’t mind that. He loved seeing you in such a mess. The only thing that was probably on your mind was rough fuck Akechi planned to give you in due time.

The first slap amongst many was delivered to that rear end of yours, making you whimper to absolutely no end. The risqué sounds that were coming from your sex alone was such a turn on. Somehow, you just got wetter and wetter. With each slap, your moans only grew in volume. Each of the movements you made had a great effect on Akechi. You could feel his hard on poking at your stomach as you lied over his lap. And he couldn’t wait to have you take care of that issue.

It wasn’t at all long before you were coming over his fingers again. Akechi’s fingers slowed as you came down from your high. Your legs grew weaker than already once were. The brunette pushed you off of him and to your knees. As your mind was still swimming with lust, Akechi took that time to rid himself of his clothes.Soon, he was in front of your figure, towering.

You looked up at the male before you. Hair was disheveled and everything. You looked so pathetic and Akechi loved it. His hand made itself known in your hair, taking in a fistful of it. You knew what came next and you opened your mouth for it too. “You’re that desperate to be face-fucked? God, you’re  _so_ pathetic.” He sounded disgusted, but you knew well enough on how this was a turn on for him as much as it was for you. “The least you could do is take it like the good cock slut you are.” With that being said, he tugged on your hair, pushing his long and hard cock into that cute little mouth of yours.

He took a deep inhale at the way your mouth took him in. The moans that left you sent vibrations down his manhood, and oh, god did he love it. You looked so helpless in the position he had you in and he was eating the sight up. Akechi pushed you down on him further, making you take him all the in. His girthy phallus hit the back of your throat and your throat involuntarily tightened around him. Akechi groaned at the feeling, relishing it.

“ _Fuck_ , yes. Look at you, taking my cock so well. You’re so fucking good.” he sighed. After a moment, he pulled you off of him. A long,thin string of salvia was formed by doing so. The whole thing was a warm up of what was to come. Akechi was feeling merciful and gave you a second or two to breathe, because once he begins, he did not intend on stopping until he had his way with you. When those few seconds were up, he didn’t at all hold back from face-fucking you properly.

One moment, his size was hitting the back of your throat— the next, it wasn’t. He wasn’t at all going easy on you or being gentle, but it not as if you wanted him to. You kept choking on his cock and even though you knew how sore your throat would be in about 30 minutes— give or take— but you loved it so much. 

Soft pants left Akechi’s mouth and his head was thrown back. He didn’t stop with his filthy praises either. “ _Yeah_ , that’s it. Choke on my cock you filthy whore. It’s about all you’re good for anyway.” His words had you growing wet once again. You wouldn’t dare try pleasuring yourself though because you knew it wouldn’t be the same as what was to come. Tears welled up in your eyes from his roughness. Akechi couldn’t give two shits about the tears streaming down your face. He meant what he thought when he thought about ruining you and tainted any possible purity you may have left.

Eventually, he pulled himself out of your mouth. Even though your mind was hazy, you opened up your mouth and held out your tongue in such an erotic manner, you looked like something out a hentai. Akechi let out a low hum at this. You were so good for him. His slender hand worked at his length, right on your tongue. You whined as you waited rather impatiently for him. Your hands gripped at his thighs to hoister yourself up. “A-Akechi... I want-“

“I know exactly what my slut wants.” he interrupted you. The male emitted a long groan before letting himself off on your tongue and into your mouth. Your grip on him tightened as he did so. You swallowed all of his cum with ease. His cum was always so sweet and it was most likely because of his healthy food choices— but that was besides the point. 

Akechi looked at you for a moment. If could take a photo of what you looked like now, he most certainly would. For now, a mental image will do. “Up. And on the table.” he demanded. You nodded and quickly obeyed, doing exactly as he asked. In silence, the brunette removed every bit of clothing you still had on. Well, that was minus those thigh highs of yours. Those could definitely stay as he found them to be quite attractive.

The male spread your legs open, allowing himself in the now empty space there. His hands roamed around your body. Meanwhile, his mouth gave you many kisses. They started from your neck and soon stopped in the middle of your chest. While one hand focused on grabbing a hold on one of those thighs of yours, the other focused on toying with those tits of yours. You found yourself throwing your head back in pleasure. He found his way to the crook of your neck, biting down on the skin to create a perfect mark for later.

Once he was done, he pulled himself away. Those dark eyes of his bore into yours. Taking a strong hold of your chin, he made you look up at him. “I suppose you’ve learned your reward.” he rolled his eyes, seemingly uninterested. “And since you’ve been waiting for it like the dumb bitch you are, you better take it all.” he clarified.

One hand held your hip and Akechi lined himself up, taking no time to slam directly into your warm, wet core. You were quick to cry out his name as your face contorted into pure pleasure. The brunette let in a sharp inhale at the way you immediately clenched around him. “Fuck. You’re still tight?” he almost couldn’t believe it. 

Akechi pulled out, just far enough before plunging his long cock into you once more. His hands were on your hips being sure to hold your squirming self in place because he wasn’t being patient with you. Do you know how long  _he_ had to wait? He had pride to uphold, so he wasn’t going to show off his desperation— unlike you. The male relentlessly pounded into you. The various sounds of sex filled the entire room. Your moans and whimpers only roused Akechi even more.

“God, you feel so fucking good. So fucking good on my cock.” Akechi’s filthy mouth would be the death of you and that’s not something you really minded. You were sprawled out on the table underneath you while the male above you fucked you mercilessly. His name was spilling from you lips endlessly and you wouldn’t even be surprised if the enemies of the palace heard you.

The way he was hitting your g-spot each time sent you in a orbit. He was so, so good and you savoured every possible second of it. Desire had truly flooded your mind with each thrust Akechi delivered. As you drew closer and closer to your release, he took a fair notice of it. Akechi was drawing near his end too.

“ _Ah_ , are you going to cum?” You instantly answered in a pile of barely coherent yeses. Akechi smirked, satisfied with such a reaction. His hand latched around your throat, giving it just a good enough squeeze to push you over the edge. “Then cum for me, baby.” 

With your back arched, eyes shut, along with a sweet moan, you came. Akechi didn’t stop at that though. After all, he still had his own high to chase. You choked out a small whimper due to over sensitivity. “Fuck.. _fuck_.” He eased himself out of you, pumping his length vigorously. His hand was long gone from your throat now. Instead, he was pushing you down to the ground and on your knees again.

You could hardly comprehend what was happening, but you had a good guess on what was on it’s way. The brunette sure had you trained well. His dick twitched in his hand before he came onto your face in various locations. His index finger lifted your chin up to look at him. “You’re mine, so don’t forget it.”

Akechi turned away from you, gathering up his clothes to put back on. Meanwhile, you swiped whatever cum you had on your face onto your fingers to swallow. The male looked at your clothes and it was obvious that rewearing them was not an option. Joker always had a stash of other costumes for whatever reason, so you’d just have to wear something from there. Akechi didn’t prefer that option, but it was either that or nothing at all.

. . .

“Do you think that we should check up on them?” Kasumi asked Joker. He shook his head. “I’m sure they’re fine.” He knew Akechi was very well capable of fighting shadows off that even tried getting in his way. You were too.

“Oh, good. You both are still alive. It would’ve been annoying having to aid you.” Akechi told, startling the both of them. They turned around and saw Akechi looking the same as before, but you... were hiding behind the taller male. Akechi rolled his eyes and moved out of the way. You were wearing a school uniform from...? Yasogami? Is that what it was called?

Kasumi and Akira looked at you. “Is there a reason you changed clothes?” the rather curious and bold redhead asked. The black haired male didn’t bother to ask, he feared his assumption being right.

“Is there a reason you want to know the answer to that?” Akechi answered, mockery in his tone. Kasumi’s eyes darted around the room. She hadn’t meant to come off as intruding anything personal. You nudged Akechi’s arm and he looked down at you. “Don’t be mean.”

He sighed. You’re lucky he loves you dearly, because if anyone else told him that, they would’ve been in for an even more rude awakening. “What? You want me to tell them we fu-“ 

You punched his arm this time. Hard too. Akechi rubbed at his arm, but smirked all the same. “That’s what I thought.” He walked ahead of the group, “Let us continue on.” You grimaced and followed after him. Kasumi and Akira looked at each other with anxiousness in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to my friends for hyping me up and beta reading it a bit. 🐀✨🧚🏽♂️


	3. no more what ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jazz club dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little angst.

“Oh, wow.” You looked around, admiring the atmosphere. The lights were automatically dim and the environment was quite cozy. There weren’t too many people in the area. And if you were being frank, you preferred it that way. You didn’t really like crowded areas. But your boyfriend knew this, hence why he introduced you to the place.

“What? You impressed?” he sent you that signature grin. You look up and nodded happily at him. “Yeah! I’ve never been to a jazz club before..” It was a late Friday night and Akechi has introduced you to Jazz Jin, a quiet and quaint jazz club. The both of you walked up to the counter and Akechi paid the 3000 yen.

The male lead you over to free table that happened to be close to the live stage. As you both sat down, a singer walked over to the mic. You looked over as the band began playing a tune, so the singer could lead into her song. You stared at the performance in awe. It really added onto the calming vibes the entire place gave off. Akechi watched you with a satisfied smile on his face.

“I don’t bring many people here. So, consider yourself special.” he clarified. You turned back to him, “Well, thank you. It’s really nice here. I can see why you wouldn’t invite many people along with you here.” It was like a secret little getaway or just more so of an underground club. Jazz Jin ultimately seemed like a good place to think or spend time chatting with a person and reminisce over delicate memories.

The cocktails on that day’s menu was given to you and Akechi. Omni Fizz was the name. The colours of the drink were so ethereal and aesthetically pleasing to the eyes, it almost seem like something you’d see in a fairytale of some sort. The both of you took a sip, relishing the flavours of the drink. The beverage made your taste buds happy and you smiled. “This tastes heavenly. Certainly, if angels were to drink anything, it would be this.” 

The brunette hummed, nodding in agreement. “I’m glad you enjoy it. I often come here to clear my head or to just think.” So, this place was an outlet for him? “That’s valid.” you told him, making a mental note of the place.

. . .

It was another late night and you were sitting at a table in Jazz Jin. Your hand played with your straw, spinning it in the nearly empty glass. Your cocktail once resided there, but you had almost finished drinking it by now. You looked down at the glass as the singer sung in the background; live.

_ People come and they go _

_ Some people may stay with you though _

_ I am all alone tonight and I kept on _

_ Asking myself questions _

Just yesterday, you were in your boyfriend’s arms. You were near to balling out your eyes at the fact that he was alive. For months, you assumed him as dead. So, to see him back all of a sudden made you very emotional.

_ Conceited I was at time _

_ I never really doubted myself _

_ But tonight got me thinking about it all _

_ If I am the fool or what not _

Today though, you hadn’t heard from him at all. You called him, but he wouldn’t answer. That got you to thinking, was yesterday just one big dream? Did you imagine yesterday because you had missed Akechi dearly? You wouldn’t be surprised if you did...

The thought made you want to cry all over again. Just like that night. The night you couldn’t him. The night you let him die. You hid your face behind your hands.

_ I do not _

_ Regret with my choices I'm rather proud _

_ Ooh yet I know I won't change _

_ Anything _

_ Because I can only be me so _

So, you began to cry. Those tears began to run down your cheeks. It wasn’t at all long before your eyes could be assumed as faucets. You sobbed quietly to yourself. You missed him so very much. How delusional did you have to be to dream of something so surreal? Akechi would be scolding you right now if he were.... alive and here.

_ How can I be so sure? _

_ At a crossroads I'm afraid too _

_ But I can't let fear get the best of me _

_ Someone once said burn my dread babe _

“I thought you might be here.” a voice spoke. It was a voice you could easily recognise at anytime of that day. You looked up with your tear filled face. A very specific brunette came into view. You weren’t sure if you were hallucinating, thus you rubbed at your eyes. Now, you looked back up. It was still him.

You hooked up from your seat and jumped into his arms. Your arms wrapped around the male tightly. Your face was buried in his coat. “Please... tell me this isn’t a dream...” you murmured, enduring his warmth. Akechi was actually rather surprising by both your actions and words. You both had spoken to each other yesterday. Not to mention he treated you rather well in the little safe room rendezvous you both had.

_ Who knows what tomorrow holds? _

_ Just wanna live my life the way I want _

_ What fills up my soul is passionate _

_ Music that makes me want to sing _

Akechi sighed. His arms wrapped around you and one of his hands went up to your head. His hand patted your head in a reassuring manner. You were beginning to cry all over again. The brunette could hear your small sniffles erupting upon his coat. “Shhh... it’s okay. I’m here now. It’s not a dream.” he whispered, soothing you. You hugged him tighter to make sure, but you continued to cry. 

Suddenly, he pulled you away from him. You looked up at him with confusion. But he gently placed his palms on your cheeks. His thumbs wiped away the tears. You couldn’t even get the courage to make eye contact with him as he did so. “I’m sorr-“ he shushed you again. “Don’t.” is all he simply said. He stared at you for a long moment. It was a rare sight, but as of now, his eyes were completely softened. Akechi called out your name.

_ My story will be starring me just like yours ooh ooh _

_ Who knows when will it end _

_ What matters most is how you bring joy to life so _

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will definitely be smut. i apologise for the lack of content. school has me busy. same with work stuff. but soon bbys, soon <33 hint: it’s a library scenario hehe


	4. library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you invite akechi to go with you to a library. the result from doing so is unexpected, but you don’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wherein akechi eats you out in a library before the main course uwu

“So, you’ll be there... right? You promised me.” Your voice said through the brunette’s phone. Akechi hummed. “Yeah. Sure.” And that’s how Akechi found himself in this position. He was currently sitting at long table in a very large library. If he was being honest, he didn’t even know that such a library existed. The place was so big, anyone could very easily get lost in mere seconds. You and Akechi were on the third floor— yes, the third floor of a  _ library _ — and in the far back.

Apparently, Maruki had mentioned some kind of book about cognitive pscience when you had spoken to him. You were keen on finding it. The detective knew how much cognitive pscience interested you, so he wasn’t even surprised. But you forgot the name of the book, therefore with only the knowledge of what the book cover looks like,you were trying your best to look for it.

Akechi sat at the table, playing on his phone. Meanwhile you were looking down a certain book aisle. He wasn’t sure how long he had been on his phone, but when he looked up, he noticed something. He noticed you struggling to reach a book on a very high shelf. Your arm was up and trying to reach a certain book. Your hand grabbed at the air in attempt as you jumped a little each time.

And each time that you jumped just a little bit, your skirt flew up. When your skirt flew up, anyone that could possibly be watching you could see the black lace underwear that you wore underneath it. Akechi sighed, placing his phone in his jacket pocket before standing up to walk over to you. His hands found their way to your hips and he was able to pull you back towards him. “What are you doing?” he asked, deep in your ear. You flinched and pointed up at the book shyly. “Uhm... that book...”

Akechi looked up at the book he safely assumed that you were referring to. With such ease, he grabbed it and handed it to you. “If you need help, ask. Just stop all that jumping where others could see something that they shouldn’t have the privilege of seeing.” he then tugged at the hems of your skirt. Your face was already flushed with embarrassment, but that made it worse. With the book clutched at your chest, you nodded. “Sorry.” Honestly, you were going to wear the usual spandex shorts, but you had forgotten about them.

The brunette stepped away from you after pressing a chaste kiss on your neck. You shivered at his display of affection. “Thank you.” you gave him a quick bow before heading off to another aisle. Akechi thought that you were so cute when you got all shy and formal. It truly was a sight that he enjoyed seeing.

Since you were in the very far back now, Akechi moved himself to the bean bag chair. It wasn’t long before he heard and noticed you struggling to reach a book again. He just told you to let him help you, but yet there you were. He sighed once again and walked over to you. He repeated the same process from last time— which was pulling you against him tightly to have a chance to whisper. “Mm, what did I tell you about that?” Chills were sent down your spine. Your head hung low in shame. “I just didn’t want to bother you.”

Akechi tsked in disappointment. “ _ Baby _ , you could never bother me.” Your eyes widened at the way he said those words. That nickname. Your embarrassment flew to your cheeks. “I’m sorry... again.” The male sighed. “I really don’t want anyone else getting the privilege of seeing that. Only I should see it.” His hands ran up and down the sides of your body. “Do you know how many people would want a girlfriend like you?” Both of his hands grabbed handfuls of your ass, making you moan his name in surprise. He used one hand to lift up your skirt just enough. His hand massaged your ass and he had to resist the urge to spank you. The library probably wasn’t the absolute best place for such a risqué thing.

Spreading your cheeks, his finger grazed down your clothed folds. You quickly placed the book you were holding down on the shelf. He kept on moving his finger teasingly at clothed entrance before rubbing small circles at your clit. You bit down on your lip, attempting to suppress your honey filled moans. It wasn’t at all long before wetness began to seep through your panties. Akechi smirked as you wriggled at his continuous touches. “Ah, so wet already? You really are that sensitive, aren’t you?”

You were way too afraid to say anything. You didn’t dare want any moans to slip from your mouth. Akechi wanted the same, but he also wanted to make you moan aloud and on purpose. A determined Akechi went down to his knees. You were confused as to what he had planned while doing so. He moved one of your legs over his shoulder. “All of this running around in a library has left me famished, but I suppose you’ll suffice for now.”

Before you could even find the time to say anything, his hand was moving your underwear to the side and he was quick to bury himself between your thighs. You were quick to cover your mouth and use your other hand to grip onto the bookshelf. Akechi’s hands gripped your soft thighs, making sure to keep your legs spread apart. His tongue dove deep inside your core, tasting every crevice of you that he possibly could. You whimpered into the palm of your hand, now leaning against the bookshelf for support.

This was really happening. The brunette was eating you out like he hadn’t ate in years in a library out of all places. “Mmm...  _ fuck _ ,” he mumbled against sensitive flesh, making you moan into your hand even more. The male reached up and grabbed your hand that was restricting your moans. “Since you want to dress like a whore, you can make sure everyone in this library knows that you sound like one too.”

You couldn’t help but whine at those degrading words. His hand made sure to pull you closer to his mouth. Your sweet, dripping core was so warm around his tongue. He made sure to taste all of you. Poor you. You were kept in place, to stand as Akechi devoured your insides. Your legs were a little shaky and moans kept leaving your lips like it was the only thing you knew. You tried your best to keep your voice lowered for the sake of the environment.

You hadn’t realised it then, but Akechi had a growing problem of his own. And that problem only grew worse at your honey filled melodies. Soon enough, you were grinding against his face in hopes of more friction. The brunette groaned at this and the hand that was holding yours went down to tease the tent in his pants. “Akechi...” you moaned out, “I want more, please..” you found yourself tugging on his soft locks to pull him closer.

Akechi was now jerking himself off underneath his boxers as your cute pleads edged him on more. You kept on calling his name too— moan after moan.  Fuck , you were so hot. You tightened around his tongue signalling that you were close. The male took this as a sign to place his focus on your clit, sucking at the sensitivity. “A-Akechi..!” you gripped on his hair even tighter as you came on his face.

Your legs shook and both of your hands grabbed onto the bookshelf for dear life. The male groaned, savouring your delightful juices. As he finished licking it all up, he pulled you away from him. Once he did so, you nearly dropped to the ground with your energy drained, but Akechi caught you. “You’re too good at that...” you mumbled shyly. The brunette smirked, feeling his ego go up just a bit. He was still stroking his length and you noticed how his pace quickened at your words. Oh gods, the effect you had on him.

Suddenly, you grabbed Akechi’s hand, stopping him. He called out your name in surprise. “What?” You shook your head at him. And he was telling you to ask for help earlier? Oh the irony. You moved his hand away and you moved to hover over his lap. Using your hand, you guided his cock to your entrance. You sunk yourself down on him and the both of you let out a noise of pure pleasure.

“ Fuck . You’re tight.” he groaned, leaning his head back. Your hands went to his shoulders for support as you whimpered. You were still sensitive from your first orgasm, but you were determined to make your boyfriend feel good. Akechi’s hands went to your hips. You lifted yourself up from his length until just the tip was teasing at your core. Without hesitation, you shoved yourself down on him. “That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock.” You held onto his shoulders harder, but obeyed.

You repeated the process and the way Akechi filled up your insides each time had you over the moon. So, you began riding him faster. You were desperate to make yourself feel good, but you were even more desperate to make him feel good too. You slammed your sweet cunt on his cock, sending pleasure to the both of you. “God, fuck. You’re so fucking good. So fucking good on my cock.” His filthy praises gave you such a surge to go even faster.

If anyone were to be in the far back area you both were, they would hear the sound of skin slapping amongst other sounds of such lustrous desire. Before you could even realise, your juices were coating Akechi’s manhood. You were coming all over him with broken moans leaving you. Akechi groaned at the feeling as he gripped your hips hard enough to leave visible bruises later. “A-Ah.. the little slut is coming on my cock? Shit, you’re so fucking tight. Keep going, just like that. You want to be a good slut and satisfy me don’t you? K-Keep—  _ fuck _ — keep going. Holy fuck,” You could tell he was close. When his praises got that filthy, he was very close.

Although it was overstimulation to the max, you did your best to keep going. Whimpers left your lips as sensitivity struck down. You managed to tighten around him even more and man, did it work wonders. You felt Akechi’s warm cum fill your insides as he groaned underneath you. You got off of him and sat on his lap instead. “Mm... you’re such a good cum slut. All _mine_ and absolutely no one else’s.” The male pushed your back to the ground, switching the roles entirely. 

Akechi looked down at you hungrily. You knew that look. He was far from being done with you. You should’ve known. He lasts so much longer than the average guy would. And as for you... well, you knew how to keep up with him that way he could get just as much of a kick you do when it comes to sex between the two of you. He was still very much hard, surprisingly. You weren’t sure if it was the high of doing such a thing in a public place or what, but you knew that you were in for a ride.

“I know my little masochist is going to enjoy what’s to come.” he nearly growled as he hovered over your small frame. You bit down on your lip. You were a little scared, but excited. Very excited. The brunette’s hands quickly lifted up your turtle neck sweater, revealing your black lace bra that matched your panties. Sheesh, did he love the way black looked on you. Your bra hooked together in the front, so he easily undid the clasp to have your tits on display for him. 

While his mouth immediately went to your breasts, his hand went to your throat and squeezed at the sides. “Akechi!” you gasped, wriggling. He nearly forgot how sensitive in the tits you just were. Hah, he’d enjoy breaking you out in the open like this. His tongue circled around your nub before bringing it to his mouth, sucking gently at first. Meanwhile, his free hand relished the softness of your other breast at his touch. You moaned and moaned at his touches. The fact that Akechi could make such a mess out of you so quickly really spurred him on.

As he let off with a small pop, he smirked at the way you were sprawled underneath him so mercilessly. You were so lied out for him. As much as Akechi would’ve loved to toy around with your breasts so more, he was ready to get to the main course already. Licking his lips, he immediately eased inside you without any hesitation. Like always, you were somehow tight.

With his hand clutched around your throat and the other holding your hip, he began pounding into you relentlessly. At that point, you didn’t care who could be listening. You were a complete moaning mess and you kept on calling out his name. “Who knew that such a whore like you would enjoy getting fucked in a library? You really are shameless, aren’t you? Moaning like a slut in a porn film inside a quiet library.” he shook his head in disappointment. “You’re _so_ fucking pathetic.”

You whined at those words. Akechi’s vulgar mouth would certainly be the death of you. “I-It’s your fault...” you managed to get out. The brunette smirked and leaned over to whisper in your ear. “Oh, yeah? I’m the reason you get off in public?” The hold he had on your throat seemed to tighten. You nodded weakly. “I think we both know that it works both ways.” he admitted huskily. His lips went down to nip at the sensitive spot on your neck. Bliss, absolute bliss it all was. 

Your back arched and your eyes went rolling back in the climax of pleasure. You could feel Akechi twitch inside you before he released as well. When he pulled out, his breathing was laboured. As was yours. Just like always, Akechi helped you fix yourself up before focusing on himself.

“Come on. Grab your book and let’s go.” his eyes drifted over to the book you placed on the shelf before you both got into it. You shakily stood to your feet and managed to get the book. You were definitely wobbly upon standing. Akechi smirked and raised a brow at you. “ _What_? Did I fuck you too harshly?” All you could do is nod as embarrassment washed over you. The male laughed lightly and pulled you to him that way you could hold onto him for support.

When you both made it to the front desk, you hid behind your much taller boyfriend as he checked out the book for you. You honestly couldn’t look at the librarian the same after screwing around with Akechi. You felt so dirty. On the other hand though, at least you found the book Dr. Maruki had an interest in.

“Come on. We can go to the ramen shop for lunch.” Akechi grabbed your hand to interlock it with his. You smiled, “Okay! And let’s see who can survive the spicy ramen challenge.” you had a determined gleam in your eye. The male threw you a playful glare. You knew damn well he could not tolerate spicy foods. “You’re pushing it.” You couldn’t help, but begin to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that i wanted to write a library scenario ever since i saw akechi in p5r is kind of concerning. but this is a self indulgent fic... i just hope that you all are enjoying it as much as i am. also,, i don’t know where i get akechi’s filthy dialogue, but i hope you all are getting a kick out of it ;0 if you have scenario ideas, please comment them!!

**Author's Note:**

> i used to hate akechi. yes, hate. i hated him very much because he was a traitor and was an annoying little shit. his fake personality literally annoyed the hell out of me when i had to max out his confidant- but in those extra hours of p5r, akechi is so hot?? he’s acting like his real self and oh, god. you best believe i took a long break from playing to work on this extremely self indulgent fic. i have seen no one write about akechi with his actual personality, so i’m providing you all with a little sumthin too. hope you all enjoy the rollercoaster i have planned 🐀✨🧚🏽♂️


End file.
